LES SŒURS CONTRAIRES
by Anathema.Riddle
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux jumelles séparées par les choix et les opinions de leurs parents , grandissant dans deux milieux opposés et ayant des fréquentations totalement différentes. Elle se retrouveront ... Et se détesteront . Mais c'est bien connu , les secrets ne se gardent pas indéffiniment . Une Prophétie révélée , elles se battront jusqu'au bout .suite du résumer à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

**Tritre : LES SOEURS CONTRAIRES **

**Rating : **...

WIP (fanfic en cour)

**couple : **LV/HP , SS/LE , HG / DM

**Disclamer : **les personnages appartiennent tous à J. . Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'histoire est à moi et certains personnages …

**résumer****: **c'est l'histoire de deux jumelles séparées par les choix et les opinions de leurs parents , grandissant dans deux milieux opposés et ayant des fréquentations totalement différentes. Elle se retrouveront ... Et se détesteront . Mais c'est bien connu , les secrets ne se gardent pas indéfiniment . Une Prophétie révélée , elles se battront jusqu'au bout .Entre amour , amitié , haine et tristesse , venez découvrir les péripéties de ces deux sœurs dont le destin fait tout pour les opposer .

**Paroles de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! c'est ma toute première fic . J'espère que vous aimerez. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine mais désolée si mes études me font manquer de temps.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 prologue **

Dans un charmant village du nom de Prés-au-Lard , il existait une maison isolée où vivaient une petite famille unie , ou du moins elle l'était en apparence . Cette dernière était composée de : Severus Snape , un homme calme et intelligent quoi qu'un peu ironique et sarcastique. Il était issus d'une longue lignée de sang pur ,mais se faisait passer pour le fils de sa tante qui l'avait adopté à la mort de ses parents . Ensuite il y avait sa femme au tempérament de feu : Lily Harmonie Evans .Issue d'une famille de cracmols , mais bon ça elle ne le savait pas elle même . Et enfin il y avait leurs enfants , leurs héritières : Hope Snape l'aînée et Aria cadette de quelques minutes . A six ans seulement , les jumelles étaient d'une intelligence surprenante , presque effrayante .Elles avaient toutes deux trouvées leur domaine idyllique .La plus âgée suivait déjà les traces de son père, qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais d'ailleurs , et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir créé des potions et jeté des sorts . Elle arrivait déjà a reconnaître bon nombre d'odeur . Quand à Aria , elle se passionnait pour les fleurs et leur pouvoirs de guérison , tout comme sa mère .

Un soir du mois de Mai , tandis que ses deux fille jouaient dans leur salle de jeu avec leurs poupée à créé et a peindre , et que Lily préparait le repas , le patriarche de la famille était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir , le regard perdu dans l'âtre de la cheminée devant lui . Il repensait a ses années d'études et a la déclaration maladroite qu'il avait fait a 15 ans à la jeune gryffondor . Autrefois il n'aurait jamais cru que sa vie avec la rouquine serait aussi fausse . Car oui , il savait que sa femme lui mentait lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle allait chez ses amies . Oh , il ne lui jetait pas la pierre ! Elle n'était la seule , car lui aussi faisait la même chose . Sauf qu'ils n'allaient pas au même endroit ...pour dire vrai ils allaient voir des personnes totalement opposés . Après tout il était noir et elle blanche . Leurs magies ne s'accordaient pas , elle s'opposaient , tout comme leurs opinions d'ailleurs .

Une de ses filles dévala les escaliers , faisant sursauter Severus qui eu l'impression qu'un troupeau de hippogriffes descendaient les escalier en bois . Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçu le dit "troupeau d'hippogriffes" dans les bras .C'était Hope . La petite fille aux cheveux noirs et lisses de son père enlaçait ce dernier, serrant contre elle quelque chose qu'elle brandit et mis sous le nez de son paternel, le rapprochant de façon exagérée tout en demandant d'une voix cristalline et rapide .

- Regarde elle est jolie ma poupée ?

L'homme recula légèrement la tête et répondit à son enfant

-Hope je ne peux rien voir tu me la colle au visage .

La petite fit une moue d'excuse tout en reculant sa main, permettant à l'homme qui l'adorait de voir le résultat de ses deux heures de travaille . Ce dernier reconnu tout de suite qui la poupée représentait . C'était lui, sa petite Hope avait réussi à le reproduire . Sa petite aux yeux émeraudes était vraiment surprenante .

- Oui elle est très réussi mon ange

La petite fronça le nez et Severus se demanda ce qu'elle allait encore inventer .

- Tu sais père j'aime pas les anges ils sont trop blancs, moi j'aime le gris et le vert comme mes yeux... et le noir et le rouge .

Le père amusé taquina sa fille, ne se doutant pas qu'une fine silhouette écoutait leur conversation .

- le rouge ?

-Oui

La petite sang pure hocha la tête vivement .

- Comme les yeux du garçon dans mon rêve

- Vraiment ?

- Oui .

La mère d'Hope se manifesta prévenant que le repas était servi . Les deux enfants de la famille mangèrent avec insouciance, parlant et riant dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la cuisine entre les deux parents .Bientôt quelque chose allait changer et aucuns des quatre ne pourra y remédier..

_**Désolé pour les fautes si il y en a.**_

_**J' espère que ce chapitre vous a plu , je pense poster le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**_

_**À Bientôt!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **les personnages appartiennent tous à J. . Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'histoire est à moi et certains personnages …

**Chapitre 2 : la dispute**

Après le repas , Lily alla coucher ses filles et redescendit , décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec son mari . Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces mensonges .

- Severus , nous devons parler sérieusement .

L'homme aux sombres cheveux leva un sourcil , interrogateur .

- Et de quoi devons nous parler , Lily ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor souffla , énervée par le comportement impassible de Severus .Elle se placa devant lui , plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux onyx de son mari .

- Il faut que ça s'arrête .J'en peut plu , on se ment trop .

- Et comment comptes-tu y remédier ?

- Il faut qu'on se dise tout , pour les filles . Elles ont beau avoir l'air heureuses , elles ont bien remarqué que les choses n'allait pas entre nous .

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est Aria qui me l'a dit l'autre soir .Tu sais bien qu'Hope préfère être avec toi , elle ne m'en aurait pas parlé .

La jeune mère avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une touche de tristesse dans la voix ,elle avait toujours était un peu jalouse de la relation qu'avait Severu avec les deux filles , ces dernières se précipitant toujours vers lui quand elles avaient peurs . Lily secoua la tête comme pour enlever les pensées noires qu'elle avait en elle .

- Je ne peux pas faire cela .

Lily écarquilla les yeux lorsque le maitre des potions lui répondit ceci , légèrement éberluée .

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne peut pas te révéler ce que tu désires .

Prise d'un horribe doute , elle attrapa le bras gauche de son compagnon et tira sur sa manche , manquant de la déchirer , mais surtout découvrant un tatouage sombre et redouté : la marque des ténèbres .

- Non ... Tu n'as pas fais ça? ... C'est impossible !

La détresse de la femme était visible , elle tremblait de tout ses membres .Elle releva la tête faisant face au visage innexpréssif de Severus , qui la regardait sans rien dire .

- Tu allais là bas , quand tu partais chez Lucius ? Pas vrai ?

- C'est exact , et toi ,au quartier de l'ordre du phoénix .

C'était plus une afirmation qu'une question .

- Pourquoi ?

Le sang-pur fronça les sourcils face à la question plus que vague que lui posait la rouquine .

- Soit plus précise .

-Pourquoi es-tu de son coté , alors que tu es marié à moi, une née moldue ?

- J'ai mes raisons , de plus tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe mais une sang pure issues d'une lignée maudite : une lignée de cracmols .

La giffle que l'ancienne Gryffondor fit à Severus résonna dans la pièce , tandis que la femme le regardait furieuse , ses yeux lançant des éclairs .

- En fait,je me suis trompée sur ton compte , tu es comme tous les autres serpentards ! Un mangemort de plus à ramper aux pieds de Voldemort !

- Moi ? Ramper aux pieds de quelqu'un ?! Mais ma paure Lily regarde autour de toi ! Tu crois vraiment toutes les belles paroles de ton cher Dumbledor ?! Tu es aveugle ! Car le jour où il n'auras plus besoin de toi , il t'enverra tout droit à la mort sans aucun remords !

Plus les minutes passaient , plus le ton augmentait et pour finir, ils se hurlaient dessus mutuellement .

- Je pense qu'on ferai mieux d'arrêter là cette discution .

- Très bien !

Et sur ces deux mots , Lily monta dans la chambre d'amis et s'y enferma , préparant un plan qui, même si elle ne le savais pas , allais changer à jamais le destin du monde sorcier comme moldu .

_**Voili-voilou un autre chapitre . Bon il est très très court , je crois même que ce sera le plus petit de toute la fic mais je n'était pas du tout inspirée pour cette dispute . Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé . Vous pouvez me faire part de vos impressions si vous le voulez . A bientôt .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent tous à J.k .Rowling . Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'histoire est à moi ainsi que certains personnages …**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Lily décida de mettre son plan en action , vers minuit , alors que tout le monde dormait . Elle se leva , faisant attention d'être la plus silencieuse possible , et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses filles . A sa grande surprise , Hope était assise sur son lit , parfaitement réveillée . La petite se tourna vers elle , la regardant fixement .

- Tu ne dors pas encore ma puce ?

-Non , le garçon à dit que je devais me lever .

- Quel garçon ?

- C'est un secret ...

Connaissant le caractère buté de son ainée , la jeune mère laissa tombé , abordant le sujet de sa présence dans la pièce .

- Il faut qu'on parte ma puce . Prépare quelques affaires sans faire de bruit .

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis .

La voix de Lily s'était faite plus sèche , mais la petite ne sembla pas le prendre en compte .

- Il est où papa ?

La jeune mère se tendis , remarque elle aurait du s'attendre à cette question , connaissant sa fille .

- Il ne vient pas ma puce .

- Alors moi non plus !

La petite sorcière aux cheveux lisses se leva de son lit et partit en courrant dans le dédale des couloirs , suivit de près par Lily , qui essayait de l'attraper . Cette dernière se stoppa net en la voyant entrer dans la chambre conjuguale , où Severus dormait . Se dépéchant , elle retourna auprès de son autre fille , la réveilla , puis partie de chez eux avec celle ci . Laissant derrière elle un passé révolu et une famille brisée . A jamais ? Qui sait ?

La brillante sorcière changea de nom de famille et donna à sa fille une nouvelle identité . faisant oublier à celle-ci tous ses souvenirs sur la magie et leur ancienne famille . Elle changea l'apparence d'Aria , faisant en sorte qu'elle ne ressemble plus du tout à sa jumelle et à Severus . Ainsi donc nacquit la famille Granger , composée de Lilianne Granger et de sa fille Hermione . Le seul contact que la jeune mère garda avec le monde magique fut la famille Weasley .

Le lendemain de la fuite de sa femme , vers 9 heures , tendis que Severus était dans l'entrée , qu'il enfilait sa cape de mangemort et mettait son masque . Il repensait à la veille lorsque Hope était entrée , affolée , dans sa chambre tout en criant " maman veut qu'on parte sans toi ! je ne veux pas partir sans toi ! " .Il s'était levé en vitesse et avait courru jusqu'a la chambre des petites . malheureusement lorsqu'il était arrivé la pièce était vide et les portes des amoires grandes ouvertes .

Le bruit d'un rire que l'on essaye de cacher le sorti de ses pensées . Sa fille ainée , assise sur la commode à coté de lui , vétue d'une robe noire avec de fines dentelles et de paillettes émeraude , avec par dessus une cape noire , le regardait tout en riant , la main sur sa bouche pour camoufler le bruit .

- Qui a t'il de drôle Hope ?

La petite au sang pure s'arrêta tout de suite , rougissant légèrement .

- Pourquoi tu mets un masque ? On est pas à halloween ! Et pis on va où ? Et pourquoi ...

- Tu verra . De plus on ne dit pas "et pis on va où " mais "et où allons nous " .

- D'accord papa .

Prenant Hope dans ses bras , l'homme aux yeux onyx sorti des protections de sa maison et transplana . En découvrant l'endroit où ils avaient atteri , la petite sorcière cacha légèrement son visage pâle dans la cape de son père , regadant l'endroit avec des yeux écarquillés .

_**Désolée pour les faute s'il y en a . J'espère que vous avez aimés . Vous pouvez me faire par de vos impréssions si vous le voulez , qu'elles soit bonne ou mauvaises . **_

_**A bientôt .**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent tous à J.k .Rowling . Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'histoire est à moi ainsi que certains personnages …**_

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Prenant Hope dans ses bras , l'homme aux yeux onyx sorti des protections de sa maison et transplana . En découvrant l'endroit où ils avaient atterri , la petite sorcière cacha légèrement son visage pâle dans la cape de son père , regardant l'endroit avec des yeux écarquillés .

**-================( °(- -)°)==================-**

**Chapitre IV:**

C'était un endroit sombre, qui donnait la chair de poule , avec trônant sur les terres un magnifique manoir . Le mangemort regarda sa fille, un peu surpris de sa réaction, avant de lui caresser la tête et de s'avancer vers l'immense édifice . Ils y entrèrent sans peine et se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône .

Severus n'eut même pas à frapper, que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même . Il déposa sa fille au sol, celle-ci agrippant la cape du potioniste de ses petites mains blanches . En entrant ,Hope découvrit émerveillée une grande salle dallée de carrelages noirs veinés d'émeraude . Au fond de cette dernière , sur une sorte d'estrade, se dressait un trône en ébène dans lequel était assis un homme qui semblait avoir la vingtaine, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bruns . À ses pieds reposait un long serpent aux sombres écailles . En les voyant Hope demanda à son père :

- Dis papa, est ce que le monsieur c'est un roi ? Comme dans les histoires . Et je pourrais caresser le joli serpent ? Et pis ...

L'enfant fut coupé dans ses questions par un rire rogue provenant de l'homme assis sur le trône .

- Ta fille est bien curieuse Severus .

La petite Snape rougie doucement .

- Approches .

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, l'héritière des Prince s'avança pour venir se placer devant le trône et donc devant l'homme . Une odeur de menthe et de lilas assaillit les narines de l'enfant qui s'exclama innocemment .

- Vous sentez bon monsieur le roi !

Severus faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant les paroles d'Hope, tandis que les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux rouges s'étirèrent en un petit sourire amusé .

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que je sens ?  
- Hum ...La menthe et le lilas ... Je crois .  
- Et bien toi tu sens le lilas et la rose .

La mâchoire de Severus menaça de s'écrouler au sol, face à ce dialogue des plus improbable et insolite .

- Ah bon ?  
-Oui .  
- Et comment s'appelle votre joli serpent ?  
- Elle se nomme Nagini .  
- Je peux la caresser ?  
- Essayes .

Approchant doucement sa main du reptile l'enfant à cheveux noirs posa délicatement sa main sur ses écailles froides et caressa doucement Nagini. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et son maître fut sur que si elle avait été un chat, Nagini aurait ronronné . Severus, lui, regardait la scène, éberlué . Lord Voldemort tourna enfin son attention sur ce dernier, sachant qu'Hope ne risquait rien auprès de son familier .

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Severus ?  
- Ma femme et moi avons eu une violente dispute et elle s'est enfui avec mon autre fille .

S'en suivit d'une longue discussion ou par la suite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres conseilla à Severus de changer le nom et le prénom de sa fille . Ainsi donc Hope Snape devint Serena Prince . Et envoya plusieurs de ses hommes à la recherche d'Aria . Mais au bout de deux ans de recherches vaines, ces dernières furent arrêtées .

-================( °(- -)°)==================-

De leur côté, Lily et Hermione s'étaient installées dans un petit village moldu isolé . La sorcière rousse était assise dans un fauteuil avec en face d'elle une de ses ancienne amie : Molly Weasley .Appelant sa fille, Lily fit en sorte que cette dernière ne puisse pas entendre la conversation qui allait suivre .

- Hermione, va avec Samy ma chérie .

La femme aux yeux émeraude regarda sa fille courir rejoindre l'enfant de son âge dans le jardin . La jeune mère se tourna ensuite vers son homologue .

- Etes-vous sûr qu'ils n'ont aucune information sur nous ?  
- Oui Lily, nous sommes sûr . Mais penses-tu que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'éducation magique de ta fille ? Après tout ...  
- Vivre parmi des moldus ne lui portera pas préjudice . Et puis ... c'est plus sûr .

Lily savait que, beaucoup auraient été contre son avis mais elle préférait que cela reste comme ça . Même si quitter son mari signifiait ne plus voir son autre fille grandir, voir même ne plus la revoir du tout .

La rouquine se leva et sortie dans le jardin avec Molly .

- Maman !

Se tournant Liliane vit sa petite fille courir vers elle et lui sauter dans les bras .

- Tu as vu maman, j'ai réussi toute seule !

L' enfant souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux brillants .

-================( °(- -)°)==================-

Loin de là en Albanie, deux personnes encapuchonnées se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône d'un vieux et magnifique manoir .

- Bonjour Marvolo ! Bonjour Nagini !  
- Bonjour Serena, comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien, père m'a montré comment faire des potions et a dit qu'il m'apprendrait  
- Vraiment ?

Encore à la porte, Severus sourit intérieurement en repensant au moment qu'il avait passé avec sa petite de 8 ans ,se remémorant un souvenir en particulier .

***flash back ***

Ils étaient dans les sous-sols de leur sombre maison, sa petite le regardant s'affairer ,des paillettes plein les yeux .

-Père ? Tu m'apprendrais à faire des potions, hein ? Dit oui , s'i te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

Il avait hoché la tête et l'avait regardé sautillé autour de sa chaise avec affection.

*** fin du flash back***

L'homme ,entièrement vêtu de noir, reporta son attention sur le duo des plus étranges que formait sa fille et le Lord . Bizarrement, ce dernier réputé pour sa cruauté et sa méchanceté semblait se radoucir en présence de Serena et celle-ci semblait être encore plus hyperactive que d'habitude enfin si c'était possible . Lord Voldemort s'amusait de la petite en face de lui , ne se doutant pas que le lendemain, un drame surviendrait .**_( note de l'auteur : bon je sais voldy est un peu beaucoup OC mais il sera plus "dark" après )_**

Car le lendemain après-midi, une bataille survenue dans un village sorcier du nord de l'Angleterre, opposant les mangemorts aux membres de l'ordre du phénix .Pendant laquelle Albus Dumbledor et Lord Voldemort se battaient en duel à l'épée . Le lord avait l'épée de Serpentard (bien sûr) et le directeur de Poudlard avec une épée qui avait été interdite en Angleterre depuis longtemps : l'épée d'Érèbe . Une épée qui arrachait les âmes et qui les retenait dans son cristal qui se trouvait à son manche .  
Ce fut lorsqu'un des membres de l'ordre lança au Seigneur des Ténèbres un sort en traître au mage noir, que le vainqueur de Grindelwald en profita pour enfoncer sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans le torse du brun aux yeux rouges ;  
Celui-ci hurla alors que son âme se faisait arracher et que son corps se détruisait.

-================( °(- -)°)==================-

**_Et voilà , comme promis le chapitre 4 corrigé ;) J'espère que mon histoire vous plait n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions , bisous ._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer : **__**les personnages appartiennent tous à J. . Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'histoire est à moi et certains personnages …**_

_**Dans les chapitres précédents : **__**Severus et Lily sont mariés et on deux filles , des fausses jumelles , le potioniste est très proche de son aînée : Hope , tandis que Lily l'est plus avec sa cadette : Aria . Cependant le couples bat de l'aile et suite à une violente dispute , la rouquine s'enfuit avec Aria et va vivre dans le monde moldu sous une autre identité . Pendant ce temps Hope rencontre le seigneur des ténèbres qui curieusement est gentil avec elle . Severus change le nom de sa fille sous le conseil du lord . Ainsi donc Hope devient Serena Prince . Quelques années plus tard , lors d'un combat , lord Voldemort est pris en traître et se fait tuer par Dumbledor .**_

_**-================( °(- -)°)==================-**_

La nouvelle de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres se répandit comme une traînée de bout , allant même jusqu'aux oreilles de Serena , qui folle de douleur se renferma un peu sur elle même , inquiétant son père , qui malheureusement ne pouvait rien faire .

Au début du mois d'Août , le père de Serena se fit de plus en plus absent , s'enfermant dans son laboratoire de potions , pendant des heures et en ressortant las et fatigué . Bien sûr cela attira l'attention de l'héritière des Princes , qui bien que son paternel lui avait interdit , se rendit dans le labo de Severus pour découvrir se qui le tenait tellement occupé .

Se fut dans en faisant de moins de bruit possible que Serena se glissa dans la pièce sombre , où reposait un grand nombre de bocaux et quelques chaudrons noirs .

Le regard vert de la petite fit le tour de la pièce avant d'être interpellé par un éclat argenté .

Elle s'avança vers lui et découvrit avec stupéfaction , une grande épée argenté et noire avec un étrange cristal émeraude taché de noir incrusté dans le peaumau .

Comme hypnotisée , Serena s'en approcha et tendit son bras pour la saisir . A peine sa main entra en contact avec le métal froid , que la pièce fut illuminée d'une vive lumière émeraude et qu'une sorte de fumée noire s'échappa du cristal et fonça droit sur son front , lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur et laissant derrière elle une coupure en forme d'éclair .

Cette nuit Serena apprit que la curiosité était un bien vilain défaut et se fit gronder par son père . Ce dernier la soigna mais ne parvint pas à refermer la plaie , la petite brune obtint donc une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front .

Mais tout n'était pas négatif , car cette nuit là aussi , elle devint la maîtresse de l'épée maudite entre toutes , l'épée d'Erebe l'avait choisit comme maîtresse . Mais en plus de cela elle reçu quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et dangereux . Mais cela, elle ne le saura que plus tard ... Beaucoup plus tard .

Après cette nuit , la vie reprit son cours : Serena s'ennuyant à la bibliothèque du manoir , ayant déjà lu tous les livres auxquels elle avait accès ou faisant des potions et des jeux de société avec son père .

Mais le jour de la rentrée arriva bientôt , forçant Severus à trouver quelqu'un pour garder sa fille pendant qu'il était à l'école .

C'est ainsi que Serena se retrouva à vivre la plus part du temps chez un ami de son père : Régulus Arcturus Black . Ce dernier l'avait accueillie à bras ouvert , littéralement .

***_flash back***_

_Serena et Severus marchaient dans une rue sombre du nom de Square Grimmaud . L'enfant de 8 ans , était aux cotés de son père , vêtue d'une robe bleue foncée et argentée ainsi que d'une cape noire , elle regardait la rue , le nez froncé de dégoût . _

_Visiblement cette rue était moldue , une horreur pour elle et cela lui fit ce demander ou son père l'emmenai . _

_- Père ou m'emmènes tu ? J'espère que ce sera pas des moldus ..._

_Le potioniste regarda comme sa fille exagérait son frisson de dégoût et sa grimace .Il se retint de lever les yeux aux ciel . Si il y a bien une chose que sa fille savait faire c'était jouer la commédie . _

_- Seren" arrête tes enfantillages !_

_Ses paroles firent taire Serena , bien qu'elle lui jeta un regard noir , ne supportant pas d'être traiter comme une enfant . Le duo traversa une sorte de parc ( mal entretenu) et une route , avant de s'arrêter entre deux maisons . _

_La petite brune aux yeux émeraudes regarda son père , perplexe . Qu'attendait il ?_

_- Euh ... père ?_

_- Ccchhhuuutt !_

_Serena ouvrit la bouche indignée et prête a répliquer . Cependant on lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds , un bruit sourd se fit entendre devant eux , la faisant se retourner en sursaut et observer avec stupéfaction , une sombre maison apparaître entre celle moldu . Le rire rogue de son père se fit entendre ._

_- J'avoue que c'est plutôt surprenant la première fois ._

_La jeune Prince ne lui répondit même pas fixant toujours la maison . Poussant un soupir Severus avança vers la porte ._

_- Viens ._

_La fille aux yeux vert suivit le brun sans broncher et ensemble ils entrèrent dans la sombre maison . Serena trouva tout de suite la maison gloque et morbide avec les elfes de maison empaillées qui tronnaient dans la cage d'escalier . Oui décidément horrible et peu esthétique . La petite sorcière entendit son père murmurer un "sonorus" et senti se dernier lui boucher les oreilles ._

_-REGULUS !_

_Il y eu alors les bruit de verres brisés et des jurons poussés .Avant qu'un "j'arrive" retentisse ne soit poussé . Un homme d'une trentaine d'années descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre . Cependant il se stoppa net en découvrant la présence de la petite aux yeux verts forets ._

_- Ah ! Tu es déjà venu me confier ta fille ? Je croyait que tu me l'amènerais demain ? _

_- Le vieux fou a besoin de ma présence plus tôt que prévu ._

_L'homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés lui arrivant aux épaules grimaça , tandis que les yeux de Serena se faisaient plus sombres . _

_- Je vois , et bien Serena , je me présente : Régulus Arcturus Black et ..._

_L'homme fit un grand sourire et ouvrit le bras théâtralement ._

_- Bienvenue à la maison des Black !_

_ ***fin du flask back***_

Et les années passèrent , Serena et Régulus devinrent vite très proches et complices , jouant des tours au tableau de Walburga Black et à Créature : l'elfe de maison . Et quelques fois même à Severus lorsqu'il venait voir sa fille .

_ ***flash back***_

_Severus transplana devant la maison des Black impatient de revoir sa fille , qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines du moins pas réveillée en tout cas . ( __**Et oui Severus venait voir sa fille lorsqu'il avait fini ses rondes à Poudlard , donc quant il la voyait , elle dormait **__.)_

_L'homme entièrement vêtu de noir ouvrit la porte en ébène et pénétra la maison , fronçant les sourcils face au calme anormal qui y régnait . _

_Il s'avança dans le couloir pour finir par atteindre la porte de la salle à manger , qui était close contrairement à d'habitude . Il l'ouvrit doucement , entrant dans le noir complet . _

_Il fit quelques pas dans la salle en plissant les yeux . C'est alors qu'un grand "SPLASH" retentit et que quelques chose d'horriblement visqueux atterrit ... sur sa tête ._

_Deux éclat de rires retentir l'un féminin et l'autre masculin , et les lumières se rallumèrent ._

_Severus découvrit Serena et Régulus qui le regardaient en riant aux éclats . D'un mouvement de baguette il fit apparaître un miroir et vit avec horreur se qu'ils lui avaient fait ._

_Sa peau était verte et ses cheveux argentés , quant à sa tenue , et bien il avait une robe noire ... de femme !_

_- SERENA ! REGULUS ! Je vous conseille de ne pas m'approcher ou vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances !_

_Les deux fautifs , n'étant pas suicidaires pour un gaillon (un sous ) , déglutirent et prirent courageusement leurs jambes à leurs cou , sortant de la pièce et allant se réfugier à l'étage en vitesse . _

_ ***fin du flash back***_

_-================( °(- -)°)==================-_

_**Voilà le chapitre 5 , enfin réécrit :) Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ils me droit au coeur , n'hésitez pas à en mettre cela me permet de voir si mon histoire est appréciée ou non et se que je dois changer :) **_


End file.
